the_eight_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morlocks
Morlocks are hideous creatures that infest caverns, swarm in abandoned mines, and topple mining towns. For most of history, they have been despised, and one can fetch a sizable sum of money for morlock ear or another means of proving a Morlock dead. History Morlocks were not a major problem until quite some time after the Darkest Night. Every once in a while, a freelance mining company would suffer an attack by "bug-eyed troglodytes," but it was nothing major. It was not until a crucial Persevian mine fell to them that they entered the public eye. The unfortunate miners had established an iron-mining town too close to a Morlocks-infested cave. During the night of a new moon and every night thereafter, the Morlocks would harvest small amounts of livestock or food from the nearby town. As miners worked, they would leap upon individuals that lagged behind the group and slaughter them to eat later. By the time the mining town realized that they were being harvested like cattle, the Morlocks had already bankrupted the mining company and devoured many miners. Those who tried to escape were killed by Morlocks. By farming humans in this town, they reproduced and spread to other caves and caverns. Description Morlocks are stout, saggy creatures with pale, clammy skin, large eyes, sensitive ears, and a distinctive squashed and bat-like nose. Their mouths are full of sharp teeth, but due to a lack of customary hygiene, they fall out often. Though mostly scrawny, Morlocks have suprisingly strong limbs, allowing them to climb remarkably well through jagged caverns. Abilities Morlocks are exceptional climbers and crawlers. With their powerful legs and arms, they commonly leap off walps and onto unsuspecting miners, which they promptly strangle to death. Despite their large eyes that enable some sight in the dark, their vision is poor, sharpening their hearing. Morlocks work in huge groups: one is never seen without dozens, if not hundreds more filling the cavern. Creation In the midst of the Darkest Night, but before its conclusion, some elves were exiled as war criminals to Arestoniam, where they were scorned by the people there. The only refuge they could find was in the caves. Edera decided to use these elves to her advantage, and over the generations, they gained qualities that facilitated cave-dwelling, but as they developed, their sanity and societal structure collapsed, their ancestors forming one of the greatest and most feared nuisances to the Miners of Arestoniam. Weaknesses Spending most of their lives in caves makes Morlocks very sensitive to light, so bright lights or fire will hold them back very effectively. Otherwise, they suffer the same weaknesses as humans. Though they are vicious killers, they lack the constitution to survive many injuries, shielding themselves with sheer numbers. On average, they live no longer than 30 years. Culture As unintelligent animal-like savages governed by instinct, not the slightest tinge of rationality or creativity their culture is rather weak, though they are rather fond of tobacco after an influential pack of Morlocks stole a shipment.